Fateful Encounters
by ActualSasukeUchiha
Summary: When Mikoto and Fugaku are brutally murdered and Itachi and Sasuke are sent to the hospital with life threatening injuries will Madara and Izuna be able to take care of the two young boys without their secret getting out, and will Itachi and Sasuke's bond grow stronger or weaker? Yaoi, don't like don't read. MadaIzu, one sided ItaSasu, Izuna is practically a whore ENJOY


/Ok so here is my First chapter of "Fateful Encounters, this is my first serious fanfiction ever!

This is also Yaoi therefore if you don't like it then don't read it! Its not that hard to not read stuff you don't like!

This chapter may leave a lot of unanswered questions so if you have any questions just ask them in a review and ill try to answer them the best I can either as a reply or the answer will be in the next chapter..

I will warn you that this isn't beta'd so if there is typos I'm sorry, and I'm also sorry if this chapter seems short, it filled up 8 pages in my notebook lol

And last but not least... I don't own Naruto at all, if I did... Well... Lets just say there would be a lot of Uchicest

I hope you guys like this!/

~Actual_Sasuke_U

Chapter 1... Unexpected News

As the sun set on a seemingly normal Friday night one man had just returned home after a long day at work and he starts to relax, he sits next to another man on the couch and the two men talk, though anyone else could argue that it sounded like a small child begging for attention. The older of the two looked at the younger with amusement,

"Izuna you insatiable whore, I said no" The older of the two chuckles as the younger one whines louder and rolls his eyes.

"You'll give in eventually Madara, you always do" he speaks in a sing-song way. The youngest, Izuna, places his hand on the older ones chest and runs his fingers down to the hem of his pants.

"Izuna, I love you, but I said no and I'm not in the mood right now" Madara says in a low serious tone of voice. Izuna backs off slightly after he hears how serious Madara is being and he looks at him confused as to why he was acting this way.

"Madara, Aniki, What's Wrong you've been acting strange since I came home from work, did something happen while I was gone?" the young Izuna stared at his brother was an expression that could only be described as true devotion and worry, though Izuna's devotion to his brother would always show no matter what, for this was the way of Izuna Uchiha. Madara took a deep breath before finally speaking,

"Izuna, I need you to clean all your stuff out of the spare bedroom, I also need you to clean all of the bedding on the bed in that room". Izuna's eyes widen and he looks at his brother in slight shock.

"we haven't been in that room in a long time brother, why do you suddenly feel the need to have it cleaned?" Izuna look at his brother waiting for a response and he slowly starts to play with a strand of his hair. Madara looks at Izuna and sighs sadly, then he reaches out and grabs Izuna's hand.

Izuna looks at his brother in shock as he sees the sadness in his eyes. "Aniki please tell me what's wrong" Izuna pleas for his brother to speak and watches as a lone tear streaks down Madara's cheek.

"Izuna, our nephews are moving in with us and they will be getting the spare bedroom". Madara squeezes his little brother's hand and takes another deep breath.

"Itachi and Sasuke may want some time to themselves when they get here but they may also need help with some stuff, so please Izuna, do your best to give them their own space and help them when needed". Izuna looks at his brother confused, he lets go of the strand of Madaras' hair and sits up straight as he begins to think about everything Madara has said to him. He stays silent and manages to stay completely still other than for a brief moment to remove his hand from his brother's grasp before he looks into his brother's eyes and whispers softly.

"What happened aniki".

Madara looks away from his brother and closes his eyes.

"Izuna, Mikoto is dead and so is Fugaku... They were murdered Zu" Izuna's eyes widen and he stares at his brother in shock.

"Our little sister is gone forever Izuna" Madara speaks quietly until he suddenly cries out loudly in shock as he is slapped hard across the face by Izuna.

"Don't you ever say that again, she will never be gone, she will always be in my heart just as she should always be in yours". By this time Izuna had tears streaking down his face and Madara was pulling the younger Uchiha close to him and mumbling softly about how Izuna was always so compassionate about his family and that none of their deceased family would ever be forgotten as long as Izuna was always there to remind him of their losses.

After awhile of Madara rubbing the younger Uchiha's back, Izuna had calmed down and looked up at his older brother with a small smirk.

"So aniki, when will our darling nephews be here, do we have time for a quickie"? He blinks and looks up at his older brother and Madara sighs as he looks back at him and shakes his head.

"No, you need to go get dressed in some VERY appropriate clothing for going out in public, that means you can't wear any of your ripped jeans... Those rips are in places not meant for the public to see". Madara narrows his eyes to show Izuna that he was definitely being serious with his requests.

"This is serious Izuna, we have to go to the hospital, our nephews are in the ICU, they were injured badly and I want to see the damage that was caused, they can't leave the hospital for at least a week according to the nurse I talked to on the phone". Izuna thinks about everything and nods before looking down sadly.

"Those poor children, they didn't deserve any of this pain... Ill be ready to go in an hour and I promise my outfit will be appropriate". Izuna starts to walk upstairs and Madara hears the shower turn on as he begins to think about the children and he whispers softly to himself.

"Those poor children indeed".

/And that was the first chapter of Fateful Encounters I hoped you liked it!

please review, constructive critism is acceptable but please no flames/


End file.
